Sweet Tooth
by Lacey-Chan
Summary: This is the new, edited version. Honey-Sempai has a big crush on Haruhi, but unfortunately, so does everybody else. How can he handle having these feelings that he's never felt before? Will Tamaki ruin his chances of being with the one he loves? Why did he even think he could compare to the King... Love triangle. HoneyHaru, TamaHaru.
1. I Gotta Feeling

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 1!**

**Note: Chapter one is all edited and I feel good! I've added more detail and corrected my spelling/grammar! I'm proud to give you the new, updated version of chapter 1!**

Honey loves sweets and cute things. Everyone knows this. But, no one realized that Honey had a secret. There was another thing that he liked, or, another _person_, to be more precise.

Haruhi watched as Honey swallowed down what she thought was his third _whole _cake so far for the knew that Kyouya wouldn't be too happy if he kept up with this streak much cakes were expensive, and they were meant for the costumers. All of Honey's fangirls were having fun feeding the cake to him, and wiping his face when it got dirty.

One girl leaned over to get the frosting off of his cheek, but honey grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her close to his chest.

"You smell pretty," he said. "Like strawberries!"

The girl looked surprised. "I do?" she asked innocently.

Honey put his lips up to her ear, and not-so-whispered, "Strawberries are my favorite."

The girl nearly fainted, and Haruhi just rolled her eyes. Fainting was an everyday thing here at the host club. Haruhi went back to her own business before Kyouya noticed that she was slacking off, and she didn't think about Honey again until later on in the day.

Honey entertained his customers the same as any other day, though nobody except Mori-Sempai noticed that he hadn't been feeling well the past few day. Honey may have been feeling a bit depressed, but he was still a host, and a good one, at that.

Honey took a bite of cake, and then took another forkful and fed it to his stuffed bunny, Usa-Chan. The customers all seemed to think that it was the cutest thing ever.

"That's so sweet, Honey-Sama. You're sharing!" One fangirl cood.

"That's so nice!" another replied.

These girls were all so typical and easy to entertain. Honey was getting a bit bored. He felt like he needed more of a challenge.

**About a ½ hour later!: **

"...So I really don't kow what I should do! I don't want my parents to disown me, but I really do love him!"

A client was explaining her family issues to Honey and Mori when Hikaru and Kaoru sat down beside her and started listening.

"I understand how you feel," says Hikaru. "We get treated badly all the time," finishes Kaoru. "Our family doesn't approve of our relationship."

Kaoru gave Hikaru a sad look, and tears began welling up in his eyes.

Hikaru ran over to him and cupped his chin in his hands. "It's okay Kaoru. I won't let them hurt you, and I won't ever leave your side."

They stared into eachother's eyes for awhile, until finally the girls coudn't take all the forbidden love any longer and their eyes turned into hearts as they fainted.

About that time, Kyouya announced that it was closing time. Kyoya and Tamaki roused the girls and they left sleepily to go to the infirmary. Now it was just the club members left in the room.

"So," starts Hikaru, "Today was pretty good. Do you think they'll want to hear more about our 'family issues' tomorrow?"

Honey nodded his head. "These girls do like to gossip," he said.

Haruhi walked up to them and sat down next to Honey. "You seem to have made a few stirs today, too, Sempai. For me, today was pretty boring."

Honey-Sempai frowned. "Well, we have to change that! Takashi, hand me one of those cookies over there, please."

Mori grabbed a cookie and handed it to Honey.

"Here, try this cookie! It'll brighten your day, fer sure!"

Haruhi took the cookie and smiled. The cookie was cute. It had white frosting and a strawberry on top. She took a bite.

"This _is _a good cookie, Sempai. Did you remember that I liked strawberries?"

Honey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I actually ordered them with you in mind. You can take some home if you like, I won't tell Kyouya!"

"Heard that!" said Kyouya, whom was sitting at a table a little farther away. Honey stuck his tongue out at him in response.

"Really?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

"Yeah!" Honey said. "As long as your happy! Everyone needs a treat every once in a while."

Haruhi smiled that "natural" smile that made her popular with the ladies, and it nearly melted Honey's heart.

_I can't believe I fell in love with a commoner, but she sure is perfect, in every way._

**Okay, so this is done, and it would be SO helpful if you reviewed and told me that you didn't hate me for changing this, please? THANK YOU! **


	2. Free Fallin

**Chapter 2!**

**Sweet Tooth**.

**Okay, this is the edited version of chapter 2. Thank you, thank you for reading this story! I'm sure you guys will like this a lot more now that it's being edited and changed around. I've put a lot more detail in, and of course spelling and grammar is being corrected. I hope you enjoy!**

As Honey sat talking to the twins and Haruhi, Kyouya and Tamaki were over at a table talking "official host club business," and they seemed to be in a heated argument.

Mori-Sempai sat a few seats away from Honey. He wasn't in their conversation. In fact, it was almost like he was invisible. No one was paying any mind to him at all, but he was used to it. Mori-Sempai was very shy, and that was a fact that just couldn't be helped.

Mori took the time to think about things and to study Honey. Mori was sure that something had been bothering Honey for a while now, and he took note on how Honey's hand had shook slightly as he handed the cookie to Haruhi, and he noticed how his cheeks reddened slightly while he was talking to her.

The fact that Honey had a crush on Haruhi didn't come as a surprise to Mori. Mori actually had a small crush on her as well, but he would never admit it. Even if he did, it would be pointless, because all of the other hosts had crushes on her as well. That was why Mori was so worried about Honey. For as long as Mori could remember, Honey had never had a crush on anyone before, and Mori didn't want his little heart to be crushed. Haruhi was a very cruel person without even trying.

Mori listened as Honey talked to Haruhi.

"I have a really awesome cook. Her name is Ayami! You should try some of her other stuff, too! Hey, maybe you could come over to my house sometime! My parents really want to meet you!"

Haruhi recoiled. She didn't much like giant mansions, and didn't feel like spending any more time with the host club than absolutely necessary.

"Uuh, I don't think that would be such a good idea.." she said. Then, Tamaki suddenly appeared behind Haruhi's chair. He had heard Honey ask her over to his house, and he didn't seem too happy.

Tamaki started yelling and crying like the maniac that he was.

"Haruhi! Daddy forbids you from going to that dangerous little pixie's house! He can't be trusted! He'll try doing evil, evil things to you!"

Honey-Sempai looked heartbroken. "Tama-Chan, I would never hurt Haru-Chan! Why are you being so mean?"

Tamaki continued to act like an idiot. "I don't trust you," he said. "You'll try to take advantage of my sweet and innocent daughter!"

Tears started to well up poor Honey's eyes, and that made Haruhi snap.

"Sempai!" she yelled. "Stop being such a bully! You are not my father, and you can't tell me what I can and can't do! You're making Honey-Sempai cry!"

"But, but Haruhi! Could you really trust-"

"Shut up, Sempai."

Tamaki ran over to his corner and started crying. Haruhi sighed. She looked over at Honey, who still had tear filled eyes.

"It's okay, Sempai. Tamaki is just being dumb, and he isn't the boss of me."

Honey stopped crying, and looked up at Haruhi. "So does that mean you'll come over sometime?" he asked.

Haruhi sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'll come over sometime, if you want."

When Tamaki heard her, he started having another temper tantrum, and Haruhi decided that enough was enough.

"I'm going home," she said. And she walked out the door.

Haruhi walked home that day depressed. She didn't want to go to Honey's house because well, let's face it. Nothing was ever simple with rich kids, and Honey was rich.

And, Tamaki may have had a rough life, but that was not an excuse to treat her like his daughter, or to be mean to Honey! It was completely uncalled for, and frankly, it really pissed her off.

Haruhi walked through the door and sat down in a kitchen chair. She sighed. Her father would be home late tonight, so she was all alone.

Having nothing better to do, she went to her room and took out the diary she had only ever used a few times. It had been a gift from Tamaki.

She got out a pen, and stared for a moment at the blank page. She wasn't good at this sort of stuff, as she was pretty used to keeping her feelings locked up inside. She didn't like burdening others with her problems.

Haruhi bore her eyes into the paper for a few minutes, waiting for the words come flowing. It didn't work. After awhile she got annoyed at put the book back in her drawer. She would think of something later. Haruhi didn't realize then how much she was gonna rely on this diary later on.

Honey sat at home, eating dessert. His family wasn't there, but Mori was sitting next to him waiting patiently for him to finish his meal. Honey tried to eat quickly, because he knew that Mori had something very important to talk to him about.

After Honey was had finished eating, he looked up at Mori. "Do you wanna go hang out in my room?" he asked, and Mori nodded his head yes.

Honey got on Mori's shoulder's, and he carried him into his bedroom. Mori locked the door behind him, and set Honey down on the ground.

Honey looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking, and then walked up to the secret little door hidden underneath a giant stuffed bear. He moved the bear and opened up the hatch. Honey pulled out the ladder and climbed down into his secret clubroom. Mori wasn't far behind him.

The two sat down on the couch and put on some music so that no one could hear their conversation.

"Takashi, what's the matter?" Honey asked, even though he already had a pretty good idea what was bugging him.

"Haruhi," Mori said.

Honey sighed. "I know," he stated. "I shouldn't even try. Tamaki and Hikaru have a better chance with her than I'll ever have."

Mori shook his head. "You _do_ have a chance. You just have to take it before Tamaki and the others realize you have one. Haruhi likes you. She may not realize it yet, but she does."

Honey thought for a moment. Just the thought of approaching Haruhi and confessing made his palms sweat and his stomach shrivel. She had already turned down Hikaru, and Tamaki hadn't even fully realized his feelings for Haruhi yet. He had to confess to Haruhi before someone else did, and maybe she would be nice to him about it.

Mori twiddled his fingers and refused to make eye contact with Honey.

"Mitsukuni.." he hesitated. "I like Haruhi, too."

Honey gaped. "Like, _like _like?"

Mori looked down at the carpet. His face was turning beet red. "Like, _love_ like," he said.

Honey looked shaken. He had realized that there was a big problem. He sighed, and leaned back in his seat.

"Well," he began. "I guess we'll both have to confess."

_This may cause a problem in the long run,_ Honey thought to himself as he walked over to his mini-fridge and grabbed a soda, hoping that sugar would relieve his stress.

**Chapter two is done! Yay! Someone told me that chapter one still had some errors, so I triple checked this one! I hope it's as error free as possible!**

**Okay, so please please please review! I know I lost a few readers by posting this as a whole new story, but please follow and review this one! Don't hate me for changing things!**


	3. One Way or Another

**Sweet Tooth  
****Chapter 3.**

Haruhi was so glad that it was Saturday, and she could escape from the terrors of school, and the host club. She had woken up early, and had planned on making herself a nice breakfast, but she opened the fridge, and it was empty. She looked in the cupboards, and there was practically nothing.

She sighed. She was gonna have to go to the store.

Haruhi slipped into some shorts and a t-shirt. She put on her sandals, and walked out the door with 1,500 yen in her pocket.

Her local grocery store wasn't very far away, so it didn't take long to walk there. She knew her way around the store with perfect accuracy, so finding what she was looking for was simple. But, she had a little extra cash, so Haruhi decided to look around a little.

Although, soon, she got a weird sensation. She felt like she was being followed. She looked around nervously, trying to see who was there, but she didn't see anyone.

Haruhi went back to her shopping, but soon enough she started hearing whispers.

"What a handsome young man over there. I wonder what he's doing in a place like this?"

"I don't know, but do you see his clothing? He must have money."

Haruhi was sure that this had something to do with the hosts. She turned around, and sure enough, Tamaki was there. He was hiding behind the shelves, and only his head was sticking out.

She shook her head, annoyed. Why would he be following her?

By then Tamaki had realized that he was caught. He walked up to Haruhi with a sad expression on his face.

"Why are you following me, Sempai?" Haruhi inquired.

"I just wanted to make sure my daughter was okay," he said.

Haruhi shook her head. "Sempai, I'm glad that you care about me, but I'm not your daughter. When are you gonna get it through that thick skull of yours?"

Tamaki gave Haruhi a shocked expression. He looked like his eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets. He tried to grab a hold of Haruhi's hand, but she pulled them away.

"Haruhi..." he whispered. She took a step back.

"Sempai, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I'm not gonna be part of your strange delusion. Get over it. I'm me, and you can't control me."  
Tamaki looked down at his feet, and Haruhi could see tears rolling down his cheeks. They were still in the store, and now they were drawing a crowd. Haruhi quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist. "C'mon Sempai, wait outside, okay? I'll be right out."

Tamaki looked into Haruhi's eyes for one quick moment, and saw her desperation. He nodded his head, and left.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. She quickly went to the counter and checked out. She knew that people were watching her, but she didn't make eye contact and left the store quickly. As expected, Tamaki was waiting outside, right outside the door. He had regained his composure, and was done crying.

"What's the matter, Sempai? You're acting weird. Even for you."

Tamaki shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm better now, but Haruhi, I have to ask you something."

Haruhi frowned. "Sure," she said. "But follow me home, I don't wanna stand here."

Tamaki did as told. "Do you want me to carry a bag for you?" he asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "No, just spit it out. What do you want to ask?"

Tamaki stopped walking for a moment and looked at Haruhi. "Do you really plan on going to Honey's house?"

Haruhi groaned. She was sick of hearing about this. "Yes, Sempai. I am," she said. Acid dripped from her voice.

They continued walking again, and Tamaki shook his head. "Haruhi, I don't think it's a good idea to go over there. Honey isn't as sweet as he seems. He's dangerous. He could kick anyone's ass without a problem, you know."

Haruhi was really starting to get annoyed. "Sempai, I know! Now, will you stop it already! You're making me angry, and you need to stop butting into my life, seriously!"

Tamaki looked away, hiding his face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just do it because I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not your daughter. Stop being so protective!"

"But I-!" Tamaki stopped himself. He shook his head, and an.. almost angry expression overcame his features. Haruhi was getting really confused. To her, it appeared that he was having a civil war inside of his mind.

"Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki shook his head. "It's nothing, forget about it," he said.

_Okay then,_ Haruhi thought to herself._ Tamaki has thoroughly managed to confuse me today. I don't know if I should be angry, or sympathetic._

After a moment of thought, Haruhi spoke up. "You know, Sempai, if you have a problem, you can always tell me, right? I can keep secrets."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, surprised. "No, it's alright. I'm fine. I promise."

Haruhi sighed. "Okay, but I'm still not listening to you. I trust Honey, and I know that he won't hurt me, because he has no reason to. Okay? I'll be fine."

Tamaki was hurt, but he tried hard not to show it. He wanted to hug her. To beg her to go to his house instead, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was scared, it was true. He didn't want to get rejected. He didn't want to ruin their friendly relationship by asking for more. Tamaki wanted Haruhi to know his true feelings, but he didn't want to risk anything. And of course, Haruhi was so oblivious to everything that she would never even guess that he had feelings for her.

"Okay," Tamaki said. "Are you sure you don't need help with those groceries?"

"I'm fine, but you should probably leave now. My father wouldn't like it if he saw you here with me."

Tamaki understood. It was better for him to leave anyway. He wasn't feeling like his usual peppy self. He felt crushed, and he needed someone to talk to that would understand. They said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

* * *

As soon as Tamaki had gotten out of Haruhi's sight, he called up his driver to pick him up. Soon after, he had arrived and Tamaki hopped into the back of the limo. He sighed as he got out his cell phone and found Kyouya's name in his contacts. He pressed send and listened to it dial and ring.

Kyouya answered on the second ring. "Hello, dear prince. Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Kyouya, but could you spare some time? I need company that I can talk to. I'm not feeling too well," Tamaki said.

"Hm. Well, I guess I have to if it's for a friend. I'll be over in a little while."

"Thanks a lot, you know, it's great to have a friend like you-"

"Yeah, bye." Click.

Tamaki let out another sigh. The limo was almost to his mansion, which he was thankful for. He felt so lost and alone. Tamaki had come to the realization that Haruhi wasn't his daughter, and that his feelings weren't fatherlike at all. Seeing Honey so obviously flirting with her made him think. And, now that he knew his true feelings, he was scared. He had never felt this way before. yet, this love felt genuine and real. Not just lust, but he loved everything about her. Her personality, her boyish attitude. Everything. And he didn't know how to handle it.

Soon enough, the limo came to a stop in front of the mansion. He got out, and walked up to his door. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door... or at least tried. The door was unlocked already.

Confused, he opened the door, to be greeted by a tail-wagging Antoinette. She jumped up on him and licked him. Tamaki chuckled and pet her. Tamaki looked up as he heard someone walking down the stairs. It was Kyouya. Tamaki should've known.

"Hey, Kyouya!" Tamaki said. "I guess you beat me to my own house."

"Indeed I did. So, what was it that you needed to talk about so badly?"

Tamaki went stiff. Antoinette noticed her owner's attitude change and stopped begging for attention. There were a few awkward moments before Tamaki spoke.

"Meiko-Chan, would you be kind enough to make Kyouya and I a pot of coffee? Thank you."

The young, dark haired maid smiled brightly. "Of course, Tamaki-Sama," she said. She curtsied, and then hurried off to the kitchen.

"Let's go into the living room," Tamaki told Kyouya.

They walked down to the end of the hall on the right, and into a room with a large TV and a very cute-looking couch and matching chair. In front of the couch was a glass coffee table. It had taken Tamaki a long time to prove to his father that he could handle a glass table without breaking it, so Tamaki had been very careful around it, and he'd had it for two months without anything breaking or anyone getting hurt.

The two sat down. Tamaki sat on the couch, while Kyouya opted for the chair. Kyouya yawned and rested his head on his hand. He looked at Tamaki.

"I'm an idiot!" Tamaki said.

Kyouya chuckled. "And you're just now realizing it?"

Tamaki frowned. "Well, yeah. And now I feel terrible! I should've known that my feelings for Haruhi weren't fatherly! That makes it sound so perverted!"

Kyouya laughed. He didn't mean to disrespect his friend, but Tamaki's realization was quite funny, and he couldn't help himself. "Tamaki, it's okay. I'm sure Haruhi doesn't hate you. All that matters is that you realize it now."

"Really?" Tamaki asked. "But, what do I do? I've never actually been in love before, but I'm sure that Haruhi is my one and only!"

Meiko-Chan came in the room with two cups of coffee, made exactly the way that they liked it. The two boys grabbed their cups from her hands and thanked her graciously. Even if she was just a commoner, she deserved to be treated nicely. Meiko was one of Tamaki's newer maids, but she was a nice one and all girls should be respected.

Meiko smiled as she left the room.

Tamaki took a sip of his coffee. It was warm outside, but the air conditioning in the mansion made it feel nice and cool inside, so the coffee didn't bother them too much.

Kyouya thought for a minute as his sipped his coffee. "Tamaki, you're the prince. You're great at wooing girls. Why are you so worried?"

"This is Haruhi we're talking about. She's not the same as all the other girls. She can't be easily swayed or won over. I don't know what to do! I want to tell her how much I love her, but I really don't want to be rejected!"

"I understand how you feel," Kyouya said. "This is completely normal. But I have some advice for you. I normally don't give it out for free, but since it's you, I guess I can."

"What is it?"

"Do it before someone else does. A lot of people have a crush on Haruhi. There's a lot of competition."

Tamaki sweatdropped. "Is there really?" he asked. Then, before Kyouya could respond: "Of course she does! She's so adorable and cute, who wouldn't fall in love with her?"

Kyouya was about to respond when Tamaki thought of something. "Wait," he said. "What about you, Kyouya? Do you have a crush on my Haruhi?"

Kyouya looked alarmed for a second, but then he very quickly calmed down. "You're smarter than you look," Kyouya said. He laughed. "Well, it's only a small one. But don't worry. I'm not one to let such trivial emotions change my path to the future. You can have her."

"Oh," Tamaki said. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said that a lot of people had feelings for her."

Kyouya nodded his head. "Just, take it slow, but make sure that you confess first."

"Okay, I think I can do that," Tamaki said.

"Just watch out for Honey-Sempai. He's not as innocent as he looks."

* * *

Honey was sad. He just didn't feel like eating today. This was very strange to him because he was always really cheerful and he loved food. His mother checked his temperature, and his cook, Ayami, asked him if he was feeling alright. He said he was fine. They both knew that was a lie, but Ayami didn't make him talk. She just gave him a look and walked away.

Honestly, Honey was worried._ What if I can't get Haru-Chan to see me as more than a friend?_ He had never had to worry about this stuff before, and Haruhi was a lot different from the rest of the girls at Ouran. Most girls thought Honey was the cutest thing ever. Haruhi wasn't interested in the lolita type like Honey, though. She wanted the "strong and silent" type, like Mori. Mori had a better chance with her than he ever would. She needed someone more dependable. Yes, Honey was the best when it came to fighting, but he was a softie. Haruhi wouldn't like that.

Honey would do ANYTHING to be with Haruhi. If he had to, he would stop eating sweets completely, if that would make her happy. He wouldn't do that for anyone else. He didn't do it for his brother.

He just really hoped she would return the feeling.

Not knowing what else to do, Honey decided to call her. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed her number.

Ring…  
Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?"

Honey smiled, trying hard to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears.

"Hello Haru-Chan! How are you?"

"Alright, I guess," she answered. She sounded confused. "What do you need?"

Honey thought for a minute. What did he need?

"Well," he said eventually. "I was wondering if I could come to your house soon. After you eat dinner? I would really like to talk with you."

Haruhi was concerned. "Did something bad happen?" she asked. She was really wondering why Honey of all people would want to come over.

"Oh, don't worry," Honey said. "I'm fine. I just want to hang out with you today. The other hosts won't follow me, I promise!" ;)

"Yeah, sure," she said. "I have nothing planned."

"Is an hour alright?" Honey asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine with that."

"I'll make sure to bring cookies! Bye!" he concluded.

"Bye," she said and she hung up.

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is all done and posted, and I feel pretty damn good about it. I added a LOT into this chapter, and I think it's pretty good. Now, would you please read and review? I think this story is coming along quite smoothly, don't you? I think I'm even surprising myself a little here...**

**Anyways, the next chapter should be posted real soon. And, I would like to thank all of the people who have read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! Everyone counts!**


	4. Lovestruck

**Sweet Tooth **  
**Chapter 4.**

Honey was riding in the back seat of his limo. He was on his way to Haruhi's apartment. With him, he brought a plate of cookies and a small cake with strawberries in the middle.

Honey was feeling nervous. Haruhi didn't know that Honey had feelings for her, but he wanted to change that today. Before it was too late. He sat in silence waiting for his limo to come to a stop at Haruhi's house. The ride was boring and completely uneventful. When he finally got there, his chauffeur opened up his door, and Honey gave him directions to leave and come back when he called.

Honey walked up to Haruhi's apartment nervously and knocked on the door. He was greeted by Ranka, who seemed to be in a good mood. He was probably just glad it wasn't Tamaki who was knocking.

"Hello, Mr. Fujioka," Honey greeted him, "May I come in?" he asked in his cute voice.

Ranka was completely in love with Honey it seemed.

"Why of COURSE!" he said, "You're so cute and adorable! I'm glad my Haruhi hangs out with cute boys like you!"

Honey smiled and laughed. "People tell me stuff like that all the time," he said.

Honey shoved the cookies in Ranka's face. "See what I brought?"

Ranka smiled, "That's so nice of you!"

Ranka was just as bad as the girls at school. He fell for Honey's tricks the way a teenager would. He took the sweets out of Honey's hands. "Let me carry these for you," he said.

Honey walked into the house and sat down at the table where Haruhi was sitting also. He said hi and she did the same.

This is awkward, Honey thought to himself as they just sat there, not saying anything for a while. He looked away and tried not to make eye contact. Her kitchen chairs weren't very comfortable. They were wooden, and there was no cushion.

The awkward silence was broken when Ranka walked in with the sweets. He set them on the table and got out plates and forks for everyone. Honey got the biggest piece and Ranka got the smallest. Ranka ate quickly and then escaped to his bedroom and got some sleep.

Honey watched as Haruhi took a bite of the cake. "This is really good!" she said.

Haruhi wasn't much of a sweets person, really, but Honey was great at picking out the best kinds. Haruhi took small bites of the cake. She wanted to be able to taste her food, unlike Honey, who just inhaled it.

After Haruhi was done with her first piece, Honey handed her another one. She ate this one a little faster.

"Sempai, thank you for the cake!" Haruhi said happily.

Honey smiled. "I know you're not as much of a sweets person as I am, but I figured that everyone loves cake sometimes!"

Haruhi finished her second cake slice, and declined Honey's offer for another piece.

"So, Honey, what was it you needed to talk about?"

Honey smiled. "Well I just really missed you and needed to ask you…" Honey stopped talking when he noticed that Haruhi had stopped eating her food and was now clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay, Haru-Chan? Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine," Haruhi answered. "I guess I ate a little too much, that's all." She continued to clutch her stomach, so Honey was sure it hurt badly.

Haruhi didn't think that she had eaten that much, but her stomach felt terrible. (And no, it wasn't that time of the month.) She watched as Honey walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she was having trouble concentrating on anything but the pain. She tried hard to disregard it, but this wasn't working out so well.

"Are you sure you're alright, Haru-Chan? Can Usa-Chan and I comfort you?"

Haruhi smiled despite the pain in her stomach. Honey was so cute. She didn't understand how anyone could hate him. He could be dangerous, sure. But he's more of a crime fighter than an evil mastermind.

"Of course, Honey-Sempai," she said.

Honey put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight. His arms were quite muscular and Haruhi felt surprisingly safe with him there.

"I didn't mean to get you sick. You don't think you're gonna throw up, do you?"

Haruhi shuddered at the thought. "No, of course not," she said, not exactly believing what she had said, though. She really hoped she didn't get sick. She was pretty sure she wouldn't, but you never know…

Despite the fact that she was trying to get rid of her tummy ache, she decided she might as well talk with Honey.

"What did you need to ask me, Honey-Sempai?"

The room got quiet. Honey unconsciously loosened his grip on Haruhi.

_Just say it!_ Honey thought to himself. _You can do it, and I'm sure Haruhi will say yes!_

Honey sighed. "Okay, Haru-Chan... Would you go on a date with me?"

_Awkward silence._

Haruhi was shocked. She had no clue that Honey liked her that way. At first, Haruhi was so surprised that she didn't know what to say. Of course she would say yes, but she was just so surprised it took a minute for it to sink in. It wasn't until Honey stopped hugging her that she actually said it.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to, Sempai."

She could hear Honey let out a sigh of relief. He wrapped his arms around her again and squeezed tightly.

Haruhi had decided that it would be mean to say no to him, even if she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Honey. She didn't want to break his heart, so she would give it a try. She might realize that she really did 'like' him. And, she did know that it felt pretty damn nice when he hugged her.

"Does your tummy still hurt?" Honey asked.

"No. No it doesn't."

* * *

Honey went home in a very happy mood. He had a lot to think about. He was beyond happy that Haruhi hadn't rejected him. He felt great to have had stepped up and took the lead. He must have been the first person to ask her out, and Mori was right. She said yes!

Now, Honey was gonna have to think of the perfect place to take Haruhi. He wanted Haruhi to be treated like a princess, and nothing less. She deserved the best of the best. Honey was sure that Haruhi would be happy anywhere, but Honey wanted everything to be perfect, because that's what Haruhi deserved.

Everyone at home noticed that Honey was in a better mood than before. No one asked any questions, because they were just happy that he was happy.

Honey was practically bouncing off of the walls. He ate his cake happily and beat his brother with absolutely no effort. At six, when Mori came over, Honey ran up to him and hugged him.

"Takashi, the most amazing thing happened! Let's go to my room!" Honey said, and Mori happily lifted him up onto his shoulders and carried the lazy boy to his room. They went down into his secret hideout, and sat down on the couch like they had before.

"Takashi, she said yes!" Honey shouted. "Haruhi said yes, just like you said she would!"

Takashi... sort of smiled. "That's great," he said.

"You're not mad, are you?" Honey asked.

"Of course not," Mori said. "No reason to be."

"Okay, just checking! But isn't this so great? I have to think of where to go now... I want her to be happy, so that she'll go on another date, and maybe we'll make it official!"

"Just watch out for Tamaki," Mori said.

Honey frowned. "You've got a point," Honey said. "But I'll handle it. Haruhi isn't that easily swayed, which isn't good for me, but it's not good for Tama-Chan either. I just have to win her first."

"Pick Haruhi up from school tomorrow," Mori said. "It's good to spend a lot of time with her."

* * *

**Okay, I'm not as happy with this chapter as I would like to be, but I guess it's better than it was before. I hope that you guys like this chapter, too! I didn't really spend a lot of time on it, but I really want to start making this story go faster. Maybe if I work my ass off I'll be back where I left off before by the end of the summer?**

**Please read and review! I'm so happy for all of the great comments I've gotten so far, and I'll be much more motivated if it continues! I love you guys! ;) **


	5. Able to Love

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 5.**

Haruhi sighed. She was at home, and Honey had just left about twenty minutes ago. She was so confused. She had no clue that Honey felt that way towards her... was it obvious, or was he trying to hide it from her?

Haruhi was completely clueless when it came to love, and she knew it herself. But, Honey-Sempai really surprised her. Why would he, out of all people, ask her on a date? Haruhi was just your boring old everyday girl, wasn't she? Honey could do better.

Haruhi got up and walked into her bedroom. She walked over to her small, cluttered desk, and opened up the drawer. She took out the diary, and a pen. She sat down.

_Okay, _she thought. _This time, I'm actually gonna write something. I need to let things out. _

Although, she didn't get the chance to. Her cell phone rang.

Haruhi was a bit confused. She didn't get calls often, but two in a day? She looked at the number. It was Tamaki. She put the phone up to her ear and pushed send.

"Hello, Sempai."

"Haruhi, how are you?"

Haruhi was really confused now. After all that had happened earlier, he was trying to make small talk?

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Can I come over? Just-"

"No way! After you stalk me in the store and tell me to stay away from Honey, you expect me to just let you come over?"

Tamaki's voice became desperate. "NO! Please, Haruhi. Just for a minute!"

"Why?" This conversation was getting more confusing by the second.

"I just need to ask you something. So please?"

"Something that you can't ask over the phone?"

"It would be improper. Please?"

Haruhi frowned. "Fine, but don't you try anything dumb! And it's getting late, so be quick!"

Haruhi hung up on him. She shook her head and put the still blank diary away. It would have to wait for another day.

Her father was away at work, so Haruhi didn't have to worry about him getting angry or starting anything with Tamaki-Sempai. Haruhi's father thought that Tamaki was annoying, and he thought that Tamaki was trying to steal his daughter's innocence.

Haruhi decided to be kind, and put on some tea. Haruhi was confused, but she was also really curious. What was so important? Did something bad happen? Something good? Haruhi really had no clue. Haruhi looked at the clock. It was going on seven, and they had school in the morning. _He had better be quick, _she thought to herself. _If he's too late, I don't care how curious I may be, I'm locking the doors._

Soon enough though, Haruhi heard knocking on the door. She opened it, and let Tamaki inside. He was dressed comfortably in a white shirt and dark red shorts.

"Sempai, would you like some tea? I just made it," Haruhi asked politely.

Tamaki smiled. "That would be great, thank you!"

Tamaki sat down at the table as Haruhi poured their cups. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. He wasn't sure what he was gonna say to Haruhi, but he knew that he had to confess to her. Today. Tamaki took a deep breath, and exhaled.

Haruhi walked over to the table, and sat down across from Tamaki. She handed him his tea, and she took a sip of hers.

"Thank you," Tamaki said. He took a sip. It was really hot, but he didn't mind.

"What did you need to talk about?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki set his cup down on the table. His breathing quickened a little without his knowing. He didn't know what to say. He tried to look calm, but Haruhi could tell he was feeling nervous and uncomfortable.

"Well, it's just that..." Tamaki started, but he was at a loss. _Be blunt about it, or Haruhi won't understand._

"Haruhi, will you come over here please? Sit next to me," he patted the ground next to him.

Haruhi nodded her head. She didn't know what was going on, but she could tell that Tamaki was in need of help in any way. What did he need to say?

Haruhi got up and moved next to Tamaki. She looked up at him expectantly.

Tamaki turned himself, so that he was facing Haruhi. He tilted his head down, and grabbed one of her hands.

"Haruhi, I love you."

The room was quiet. Tamaki waited for a response. But, it didn't come very quickly. Haruhi was confused. _Of course he meant it in a friendly way, right? Or a fatherly way?_

"Oh, uhm, thanks... Sempai."

Tamaki looked up. She didn't get it. He said it as bluntly as he possibly could, and she didn't get it. Could it get any worse?

Tamaki shook his head. "No, you don't get it. I _love_ you! I don't understand how I didn't notice it sooner!"

Haruhi stared. She was confused. _He... loves me? Like, as a girl? Not a daughter? Not as a friend?_ "You... love me? I'm confused," she responded.

Tamaki was getting desperate. Of course he loved her! He'd said it twice now! Tamaki still had a hold of one of her hands, and he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her her to him, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Haruhi didn't squirm.

"Haruhi, I really do love you. I think I've loved since the first time I saw you, but it took this long for me to realize it. For that, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can, Sempai. It's not in your control," Haruhi said. _Though I wish you would've figured it out just a few days earlier. Two confessions... in one day?_

Haruhi, at first, was tense, but she now relaxed in Tamaki's arms. Tamaki's embrace was warm, and she was resting her head on his chest. he could feel his heart beating just a little faster than it should.

Haruhi felt a bit like a traitor for being so relaxed. She had just agreed earlier today to go on a date with Honey. But, it's not like they were officially together or anything. She was gonna have to tell Tamaki-Sempai about this.

"I'm so glad. I feel so stupid for calling you my daughter all the time. I must've sounded so perverted!"

Haruhi smiled despite her previous thoughts. "You really did! But it's okay, don't blame you for anything. And yes, you _are _an idiot."

Tamaki hugged her tighter. "Well, haha, I can't change that. Though, I could try if you wanted me to. But, tell me, how do you feel towards me?"

Haruhi stiffened. _How _did _she feel towards him?_ Haruhi honestly didn't know.

"Sempai..." she started. "I don't know. You're a great friend. You're helpful, and you're sweet. And, I would love to give you a chance, but Honey-Sempai just asked me on a date today, too. I'm not rejecting you, I just don't know."

Haruhi could feel Tamaki's muscles contract subconsciously. "You're going on a date... with him?"

"Yes, Sempai. That's why I'm not saying anything to you yet. I'm not officially _dating _Honey-Sempai. But if our date goes alright, we could. I'm sorry."

Tamaki sighed. "No, it's okay. You couldn't control that. I should've been sooner. It's my fault. But Haruhi, will you give me the honours of going on a date with you? I need a chance, too."

Haruhi nodded her head. "Just, please don't tell Honey-Sempai about it. That would just complicate things."

"I promise," Tamaki said. "I should probably leave soon, but just one more thing.."

"Yes, Sempai?"

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulders, and kissed her quickly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her once more in a tight embrace. He didn't say anything, and Haruhi's body had gone stiff with shock. Before she had the chance to figure out how to respond, Tamaki had gotten up and walked out the front door.

"Thank you so much for the tea! I love you!" Tamaki said, before shutting the door behind him. Haruhi just stared stupidly. She was having trouble processing everything that had just happened.

Tamaki had...kissed her. He loved her, and he kissed her.

Haruhi shook her head. _This is all just a dream, isn't it? I've had a long day. _

Haruhi felt strange. Her heart was fluttering and her cheeks felt warm. She put her hand up to her lips. _Tamaki's were just touching mine moments ago. I remember it so clearly. I'm not dreaming. _

Haruhi lay her head down on the cold, hard table, though her flaming cheeks warmed it up in no time. She sighed. _This really has been a long day, hasn't it?_

Haruhi sat up quickly. _Instead of thinking about it, why don't I write about it, instead?_ She quickly went to her room and got out the diary. Thinking hard, she finally got this written:

Dear Diary,

Today, a lot of things happened, and I'm not sure how I feel about any of it. Two different boys asked me out on a date. TWO. And, Tamaki-Sempai said he loved me. But, that's not even the most confusing part. Tamaki KISSED me.

It was the first time I'd ever been kissed by a guy, and it was so... breathtaking. I didn't know a kiss could feel that way. it only lasted for a second, and then he walked right out the door. I'm sure I looked like an idiot when I did nothing but stare afterwards. I hope he isn't angry that I didn't kiss him back. I bet if I had another chance I would have. 

Honestly... I think I sort of liked it. But I feel so terrible! What about Honey-Sempai?! He asked me out first. I feel as if I've betrayed him. I'm still gonna go on a date with him. For all I know, I might like him more than Tamaki... Though, earlier this morning, I don't think I thought of either of them that way.

I can't stop thinking about how Tamaki said that he loved me. Did he really mean it? I don't think that he would lie, but that's a lot so suddenly. Honey didn't tell me that. Maybe it's because Honey doesn't love me... or maybe he isn't sure yet. 

This is a lot for me to process. Boys are just nuisances, but I can't just turn them down! And besides... I can't seem to get that kiss off my mind.

I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep now. I have school in the morning.

-Haruhi Fujioka. 

And with that, she put her diary back inside her desk, and locked it for the first time.

* * *

Haruhi pushed the snooze button a few times the next morning. She didn't want to wake up and have to face reality. She had stayed up later than usual, and she felt like she would rather sleep her life away than get up and go to school. But, she was a scholarship student, and she couldn't risk missing school. Groggily, she woke up and got dressed for school.

Haruhi quickly made herself cereal for breakfast, because she didn't have enough time for anything big. She grabbed her backpack and was about to run out the door, when she remembered that she didn't have her contacts in! _Derr, I can't go to school if I can't see!_

Haruhi went into the bathroom and put in her contacts. As she was walking out the bathroom door, she heard knocking. Confused, she went to the front door and opened it up. It was Honey-Sempai, and Mori-Sempai.

"Hi Haru-Chan! Takashi and I wanted to know if you wanted a ride to school today! is that okay?"

Haruhi nodded her head. "Uhh... yeah. I am running late today. But you don't have to do this, you know."

Honey-Sempai nodded his head. "Yup! But it's the nice thing to do! I want you to be happy!"

_Okay, _Haruhi thought to herself, _I don't think Tamaki-Sempai will like this too much. But I can't reject Honey. _

_That kiss..._

Haruhi erased all of her thoughts of Tamaki out her mind. Right now, she was with Honey. Haruhi happily got into the limo, and drove to school with Honey.

**I'm sorry you guys, I know a lot of you are huge Honey fans, but I really like Tamaki, and i hope you guys liked this chapter. Here is my message: Give Tamaki a chance! He's really sweet and nice, and he is good for Haruhi. (Plus, their relationship is canon.) So, if there's more Tamaki in this story than Honey, don't hate me! **

**But please, it would be great if you guys left in your reviews which character you liked better- Tamaki or Honey. **

**Also, I would like to tell you guys that I was gonna let you decide with a poll whom Haruhi would end up together with at the end of the story, but I've decided on my own. And no, I will not tell ANYONE who it is, haha! (I just had to rub in the fact that I know something you don't!)**

**One last thing... I'm really confused as to why there were no reviews for chapter 4 AT ALL. I posted chapter four, I know I did. SO, why were there no reviews? I have a hard time believing that everyone got sick of this story and left so...**


	6. Wake Up Call

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 6.**

Haruhi sat comfortably in the well air-conditioned room of class 1-A. There was only two more weeks left until break, and she was getting excited. She could use a vacation. Hopefully this time, the club wouldn't follow her around. They only do it cause they care, a little voice said in the back of her head. Oh, spare me, she replied back.

Haruhi shook her head, realizing that she had been spacing out. I've got to concentrate on class, she thought. Jeez, it's like I want to fail. She looked back up at the teacher, and tried concentrating on his lesson.

"Hey, Haruhi," Kaoru whispered from her right. "I heard about your date with Tono. Are you seriously going out with that crack king?" came the sound of Hikaru's voice on the left.

Haruhi seethed. "Stop talking to me, I'm trying to pay attention!"

"Don't worry," stated Hikaru. "Kaoru can help you if you miss anything."

"So, you really are going out with Sempai?" Kaoru inquired.

Haruhi shook her head. "No, we're going on one date, okay? Just one!"

"And so you're just going on one date with Honey-Sempai as well, I presume?" they both quizzed.

Why do I have to sit in between these two devils? Haruhi thought furiously. She was really considering a seat change.

"Oh, Haruhi-Sama, you're going on a date with Honey-Sempai?" asked one of Haruhi's nosy fangirls, who was sitting nearby.

Haruhi sighed, and gave the twins a death stare. "Yeah, but only one. It's not like we're 'dating' or anything."

The girl nodded her head. "I understand," she replied. "But, what if you liked your first date? Will you go on another date with him?"

Haruhi sat quietly thinking for a moment, until she said, "I honestly don't know. I'm not sure if I even like Honey-Sempai that way yet."

"Oh... well, okay. I hope the best for you two!" the girl said, and turned back around to listen to the teacher.

"I know you probably won't accept it, but here's some advice for you," Hikaru started.

"Don't leave them hanging. Tono loves you dearly, so don't get his hopes up if you're just gonna reject him," Kaoru urged.

Haruhi nodded her head. "I actually agree with you," she said, "I don't wanna break their hearts. I wish this could be easier."

The twins simply nodded their heads, and the trio went back to their classwork.

Later on, at lunchtime, Haruhi grabbed her backpack out of her locker, and opened it up to get her lunchbox out. But, she reached her hand down into the bag, and felt a few pens and a notebook. Nothing else. She wiggled her hand around, and grabbed. Still nothing more. Damn it, how could I forget lunch? Haruhi thought. I guess I'm going hungry today.

There weren't many other people at the lockers, but Tamaki just happened to be walking down the hall, and he noticed Haruhi, and her vile expression.

"Is there something wrong, Haruhi?" he questioned.

Haruhi shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing," she said, "I just forgot to bring my lunch."

Tamaki looked surprised. "That's not like you," he said. "Do you need money? I can buy you lunch, if you want."

Haruhi shook her head and waved her hands. "No, no, you don't need to. I shouldn't have been so forgetful." Haruhi heard her stomach growl.

Tamaki grabbed ahold of Haruhi's hand. he put her backpack back in her locker and shut it. He started pulling Haruhi towards the cafeteria.

"If you're hungry, all you have to do is ask, Haruhi. I'm not gonna let you starve! Let's go, they have fancy tuna!"

Haruhi decided it was best not to pass up an offer on fancy tuna, so she went along with Tamaki to order her lunch, despite the fact that she didn't want to take his money.

"Tamaki-Sempai," Haruhi said, as they were waiting in the line, "you really don't have to do this, and I can order something cheaper, if you'd like."

"Nonsense, I have more money than anyone'd ever need. Just don't tell Kyouya-Sempai about this, or else he might add it on to your debt."

Haruhi sighed. "I won't tell him," she said, "but, thank you."

Tamaki gave Haruhi a thumbs up and smiled happily. They got their food and sat down together to eat.

As Haruhi and Tamaki were eating, the twins were a few tables away watching them. Tamaki and Haruhi looked very upbeat, except for the few occasions where Tamaki would say something stupid, and they could see Haruhi's veins bulge out of her head.

They could be a cute couple, Kaoru thought to himself, I wonder what Hikaru is thinking about this?

Kaoru looked over at his twin brother, who looked almost exactly as he did. Hikaru wasn't really paying attention to them any longer, and he was staring down at his plate of food. Kaoru poked him in the shoulder. "Hey," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm just fine. Good thing Honey-Sempai isn't here yet, though. I wonder why?"

At this time, the twins saw from the corner of their eyes someone walking towards them. They turned in their seats, and saw Mori-Sempai approaching them, and Honey wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hey, Mori-Sempai, where's Honey?" they both asked.

"He's not here," Mori stated. "I kept him out."

"Well, what do you need?"

"Is something going on with Tamaki and Haruhi?" Mori asked.

The twins nodded their head. "You didn't know? Tono confessed right after Honey-Sempai did. Looks like he has some competition."

"Are they dating?" Mori asked.

"Haruhi says it's just one date, just like with Honey. But, by the looks of things, they seem to be getting along pretty well." The twins looked over to their table, and saw Haruhi blushing like a little fan girl.

"Who is she, and what did Tamaki do with Haruhi?" Hikaru asked in annoyance.

Kaoru nodded his head in agreement. He looked back towards Mori. "If I were you, I wouldn't tell Honey about this," he said.

Mori nodded. "Wasn't going to." He walked away.

The twins looked at each other for a moment, and shrugged their shoulders. "If Haruhi's meant for Tamaki, then it's fate. If she's not, we'll find out I guess," Kaoru said. Hikaru shook his head, and looked back down at his food. He didn't say anything else for the rest of the period.

Later on after classes the host club was getting ready to open up for business. As soon as classes were over the twins grabbed Haruhi's arms and pulled her up the stairs, all the way to music room #3.

They walked into an argument between the King and Queen.

"I don't wanna dress up like that!" Tamaki exclaimed. "No girl is gonna go for this, and besides, as the King, I do all of the decision making!"

Kyouya shook his head. "Yes, but you suck at making decisions. You'd be surprised how many girls secretly go for bad boys."

Tamaki's face turned into a look of horror. He ran to his corner, and he didn't say anything again for a while after that.

Everyone redirected their attention to Kyouya, who was smiling evilly.

"Okay, you guys. Today our theme will be punk-rock."

The other hosts fought and fought, but in the end Haruhi was forced into a pair of red and black striped skinny jeans. She wore a spiked belt, a (faux!) leather jacket with a plain white tee underneath, and a choker. She was wearing eyeliner, something she didn't even do when she was dressed as a girl. She looked…

Weird, she thought to herself while looking in the mirror. It's… Different, but I actually don't look too bad dressed this way.

Haruhi walked out of the dressing room, and looked at the others. None of them had a happy expression on their faces. Haruhi was the last one to finish changing.

Honey looked completely different in his outfit. He looked like a sad, depressed little boy. Just looking at him that way would make anyone want to cry. Kyouya had even gone to the point to ordering cakes to match the style. Honey's skinny jeans were like Haruhi's, but they were pink instead of black. Honey also had makeup on, and his mascara was runny and smeared. He was wearing eyeliner, and light blue eyeshadow. He was wearing a Slipknot tee that was slightly baggy on him. He hugged Usa-Chan to his chest, making him look even more depressing.

Tamaki had on bright green skinny jeans, and a yellow tee. He had on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, but not as much as Honey did. He was wearing a plain black hat, backwards, and the tips of his bangs were colored orange. His outfit was bright, and sort of hurt Haruhi's eyes. Nonetheless, Haruhi couldn't help but notice that he looked quite cute. In a weird way.

The twins were inverted. Hikaru had on a blue jacket with black skinny jeans, while Kaoru had blue skinny jeans with a black jacket. They both had plenty of eyeliner on, of course. (And they looked pretty damn sexy.) The twins seemed to like this cosplay, and they were the only ones that seemed to be having fun with it. They had a great time picking on Tamaki, who's arms were crossed, and his face was beet red.

Mori was wearing a light gray fedora, a light purple tee, and black skinny jeans. He also had eyeliner on, but his eyeliner was dark purple instead of the normal black. He almost looked like a mobster.

Kyouya was dressed simply in black, and he looked more Gothic than punk. He was the only host that didn't have makeup on; something that Tamaki wasn't very happy about.

All in all, the customers actually did like the costumes quite well. Tamaki was surprised how much money it brought in. Kyouya really is a genius.

Club activities were almost over when Honey-Sempai came over and sat at the table with Haruhi. Haruhi's costumers looked at him in confusion, so he started talking.

"Haru-Chan! I have a great idea for our date! How about a picnic at the park?"

Haruhi was taken aback. Her fangirls started screaming their usual 'It's so cute!'s and ooooh's and ahhhh's.

"Uhm.. sure, Sempai! That sounds fun!"

A big smile appeared on his makeup covered face. "Oh, wonderful! We're gonna have a GREAT time!"

Haruhi smirked involuntarily. "I'm sure we will."

Haruhi's fangirls were excited. "Oh, this is so great!" one said. "But, what about Tamaki-Sama?"

Honey's expression became quizzical. "What does she mean, Haru-Chan?"

Haruhi became sullen.

"I'm sorry, Sempai. But I have to tell you, I accepted a date with Tamaki-Sempai as well."

**Note: I'm sorry it's been so long! And if there are any errors I apologize greaatly! Please revieww!**

**And don't expect frequent updates, I'm sorry. Maybe during the summer I will post more, but as of now... High school. **

**I love you guys! Please don't totally ignore me forever, please! I know I've disappeared for like a year, but stay with me.**


End file.
